1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game or sport. More particularly, the invention is a throw and catch game whereby a plastic disk is thrown by one player and the other player wearing a glove or a pad with straps contrives to catch the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of lightweight plastic disks having a rounded outer edge or lip for a tossing and catching game or sport is well known. The configuration when spinning is relatively stable and may sail for a substantial distance when properly thrown. The disks are generally referred to as FRISBEE""s. They are not easily caught by people or youngsters with limited agility and dexterity. It would be desirable to provide a disk throw and catch game where the disk is more easily caught.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,030, issued Apr. 27, 1976, to Muchnick describes a throw and catch game that includes a glove having a palm surface upon which are disposed a plurality of strips of one component of VELCRO. The other component of VELCRO is disposed on the surface of a ball. The glove is used by one player to catch the ball when thrown by another player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,420, issued Apr. 4, 1988, to Seidler, describes a catching disk and a ball covered with a mutually complementary fibre coating and burr material, so that the ball striking the catching disk is retained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,748, issued Dec. 28, 1976, to Clarke describes a children""s game of catch in which a ball covered with burr material is used in conjunction with a mitt or glove having an outer surface covered with a material to which the ball adheres. The ball is formed of two identical wheel elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,677, issued Jan. 12, 1988 to Barnes describes a throw and catch game in which a projectile covered with VELCRO is thrown by one player to be caught by another player whose knees and elbows are covered with a complementary VELCRO portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,955, issued Apr. 12, 1988, to Pollock describes a pitch and toss game employing disks of various configurations having contact engaging material such as VELCRO on one side and a target for receiving the disks located on the ground at a distance. Points are scored or the game proceeds according to where the disk lands on the target.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a disk throwing and catching game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a throw and catch game or sport whereby a plastic disk is thrown by one player and the other player wearing a glove or a pad with engaging straps contrives to catch the disk. The disk and the glove have complementary strips of VELCRO strategically disposed on their outer surfaces. In this way, the catcher of the disk is provided with several new innovative possibilities to catch the disk, allowing the disk to adhere to the target glove, with a minimized effort on the part of the catcher.
The disk is a plastic, arc-shaped device with a foam padding, or air, pocket attached underneath the center portion. The hook and loop material, or VELCRO(preferably the loop component) covers the generally flat upper center partition of the disk, and the flexible plastic pocket below the upper center portion of the disk and the outer depending lip. The catching glove or pad preferably is covered with the hook component of VELCRO.
The pocket may also contain a battery operated light. The pocket may also include an electronic recorder (programmed or random) which may be activated by spinning the disk, as when it is thrown or activated by other means as desired. The pocket may also include an electronic sound/music player box (programmed or random) which may also be activated by spinning the disk, or by other means. The recorder and the sound/music box may both be included in the pocket.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a throw and catch game or sport where a spinning disk is employed which is easily caught.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game as above where the spinning disk is easily caught by providing complementary portions of VELCRO to the disk and catching device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game as above where the catching device is a hand worn glove or pad.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game as above where the disk forms a centrally located pocket having a VELCRO covering, the pocket containing air or a foam or foam rubber material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game as above wherein the pocket contains a sound recording device and/or a sound/music box which are activated upon spinning the disk.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game as above wherein the pocket contains a battery operated light.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.